


Giving and Receiving

by KinkyFox



Series: Hidden Princess [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Glory Hole, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After giving Allison something he thinks she'll like, Peter decides she should do something for him to thank him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving and Receiving

Peter watched as his pregnant pet slept - there was still no bump yet, but in time there would be - werewolf pregnancies were much faster than human, another sign that it would be his, so a bump would appear sooner rather than later. Which would shatter Allison's fears that she was carrying a child of incest, but Peter supposed stress was no good for her, anyway. As much as he liked to fuck with her mind, he had to think of the wellbeing of his unborn child. The first of his new pack.

Pushing gently on the butt plug stuffed into her ass, Allison stirred, murmuring in her sleep, and Peter nodded to himself, sure he had trained her ass up enough for him now. He'd be able to thrust himself into her in one go, which was exactly the reason he'd trained it rather than taking it the first chance he got. Moving off the bed, he made some necessary enquiries, preparing to give his pet both pleasure and pain at the same time.

Allison was awoken to Peter's cock slapping her in the face, and she blinked a few times, before slipping the head into her mouth, sucking on it tiredly as she woke up, allowing him to control the thrusts. Blinking a few times, she finally looked up at him, swallowing his load down once he came, and knelt on the bed as he pulled away.

"Thank you, sir." She muttered, her head low. Since finding out about the pregnancy, it was clear to Peter she was more resistant, less enthusiastic. He didn't want her like that. He wanted her willing and desperate like she had been before. And hopefully, if he stimulated her enough, that would happen.

"Starting in the next few days, I'll expect you to begin using a breast pump. Get that milk flowing in good time, I want the first taste of it." He said, pinching her sensitive nipples, her back arching from it. "Still sensitive, huh?"

"...Yes, sir. Very." She muttered, sighing.

"Then come through to the front room. I want to introduce you to someone." Peter stood up, turning away. "I don't think I need to tell you that you don't need clothes."

Allison moved through to the lounge, arms covering her chest, as she saw a heavily tattooed man she didn't recognise. He had long hair, piercings, and definitely looked somewhat dangerous, and she glanced over at Peter, ironically for reassurance.

"This is Clint. He's going to be giving you some... decorations to your body." Peter explained, taking Allison by the shoulders, and leading her over to the table that the man had set up.

"Like you asked, dude, no paperwork leading back to you, no one knows I'm here... You're not gonna find any reputable piercers that'll do this for a pregnant chick." Clint shrugged, looking at Allison's body up and down. "She's certainly got a nice set of tits on her already. Gonna look stunning with a couple of rings on them."

"What??" Allison turned her head to look at Peter. "But.. I don't want it!"

"Allison." Peter said sternly, rarely using her voice, and she wondered if it was to hide anything from the man. "We talked about this months ago. You told me you like your nipples played with."

"I-I... But now they're... worse..." She stuttered, awkward to be having this conversation in front of a stranger.

"All the more reason to get them. Imagine how good they'll feel, constantly stimulated... How wet you'll feel..."

"But... what if it hurts?"

"You don't have to worry about that, because I'll be distracting you." Peter settled onto the bench, slipping his cock out of his pants. "But you need to remove that butt plug first."

Allison looked between the two men, panic filling her, but she knew full well the door was locked, and that she had nowhere to go - everyone thought she was dead, and who could she turn to when she was carrying her father's child? Swallowing hard, she bent over, reached behind her and pushed out the toy as she'd been taught to, sobbing as she did so. Neither man seemed affected by her tears though, so she simply left it on the couch, and moved back towards Peter.

"Come sit up here, pet. Then he can get started." Peter explained, and Allison took a deep breath, moving to the table, and lay on top of Peter. Once she was settled, Peter took hold of his cock, and pushed the head into her ass. She gasped, letting out another sob of fear, but Peter persevered, until she was completely seated on his cock. "You can start now, Clint."

Clint moved towards Allison, sterile equipment at his side, and he began preparing the nipples, rubbing lidocaine into them, before applying some sterilising solution. The constant touches to her nipples weren't gentle, and Allison gasped as each touch sent shock waves to her pussy. The cock pressed into her ass, moving slowly didn't help either, and despite herself, she was getting turned on.

"How does it feel, slut?" Peter whispered, and Allison turned her head towards him.

"I-I... I'm getting wet." She whispered, blushing, which Peter rewarded with another thrust, a groan coming from her mouth.

"I'm going to apply the clamps now." Clint explained, pretending to ignore her cries of pleasure, though the erection in his pants thought differently, and he moved to apply two small clamps to the skin, tightening them causing Allison to arch into Peter, thrusting down on his cock involuntarily.

"Nearly done, pet. Then we'll get to play with your nipples all the time." Peter muttered into her ear, Allison whimpering in response. He pressed a hand over her mouth as the cannula was inserted through the first nipple, trying to surpress her screams, keeping it there until the second nipple had been pierced too. Tears rolled down her face, but Peter ignored them, continuing to thrust. He could've taken her pain, fine - but it was more fun to overwhelm it with pleasure.

Once the clamps were removed, and Clint stepped away, Peter increased the speed of his thrusts, able to move her body more now that he didn't need to keep her as still. As her body bounced, her breasts moved, her nipples feeling like they were on fire, and she panted, trying to focus on the pleasure that it brought - the ache was there too, but as she got closer to orgasm, it was easier to forget.

"Cum with me, slut. Cum with my cock in your ass and rings in your nipples." Peter hissed, and Allison screamed again, this one an orgasmic one, squirting over Clint's table, something that impressed Peter, because that was certainly new for her to be able to do. Maybe the nipple piercings had been an idea he should've considered months ago.

Allison panted as Peter lifted her body up, and on shaking legs she moved to the couch, sitting on it. Peter would've chastised her for it, but he had more important things to deal with.

"Come outside, and I'll discuss your payment." He explained, watching as Clint folded up his table, without wiping it down, and reboxed his equipment.

They left, and Allison was alone for half an hour, before Peter came home, his clothes covered in blood, sweat dripping down his face, and his eyes a steel blue.

"He won't be telling anyone our little secret." Peter explained, as Allison watched, horrified. "Really, Princess? You're surprised? Have you forgotten who I am? I've killed plenty of people more innocent than some backstreet piercer before. And a lot less innocent too... say, your Aunt?" Peter chuckled. "Perhaps we should name your incest baby after her, huh? Keep it even more in the family." He watched as Allison's face crumpled, and he turned towards the bathroom. "Sleep for an hour. We're going out after that. I have an errand for us to run."

Allison was to lie in the trunk as Peter drove - she hadn't been out of the house in months, and those were the only conditions he'd allow it to happen. She lay there, cramped, each jerk of the car making her breasts jiggle, and in turn, her nipples hurt. Peter had attached tiny bells to each ring, and laughed to himself every time he heard them ring - it was hilarious, and sexy all at the same time.

Soon the car stopped somewhere in town, Allison vaguely recognising the building he was leading her towards as a bookstore that had closed down around the time she'd supposedly died. Peter broke his way in, and lead the way, pulling her by her leash. He motioned to a wooden box in the middle of the floor. It had a sliding door, with small round holes all around the box, a thin slot in the top.

"We're going on a little roadtrip soon." Peter explained, sliding the door open. "But we need gas money. And what better way for us to get that than for you to work for it."

"... What?"

"Relax, Princess, no one will see your face. All they know is an anonymous email was sent around town giving this place, and time, and that for a dollar, they'd get the best blowjob they've ever had." Allison looked down at the floor. "Why do you have to do this, princess?"

"... Because I'm your slut, and you say so." She whispered, lowering her head to move into the box, Peter slipping a bullet vibrator into her pussy, and closing the door after her. For added measures, he hammered a nail or two into the door, ensuring none of the Johns that came by could pull it open and see who was inside. Peter had a camera set up, of course, because Allison had every right to know who she was pleasuring - whether she wanted to or not.

Allison sat silently in the box, the anticipation and silence too much - she'd scream for help, but she had no idea what would happen to her if she did. Before she could even contemplate the possibilities, a dollar bill slipped through the slot, and Allison heard the sound of a zip sliding down. Seconds later, a cock was slid through the whole right in front of her, and she hesitated, just staring at it for a minute. A nervous laugh, and someone knocked on the top of the box, trying to see if anyone was there. Taking a deep breath, Allison wrapped her lips around the cock, the person groaning. It sounded familiar, but Allison told herself that she was imagining it - it was the only way she was going to be able to go through with this. The cock didn't last long before it was coming, the liquid squirting over her face. Without saying anything, the person zipped themselves up, and left.

The next cock was about the same length, but darker, and Allison didn't hesitate, sucking on it without thinking. This person seemed more in control, thrusting against the box to drive his cock into her throat, Allison nearly choking a few times before finally with a grunt, the man came, Allison swallowing it down this time. After he was finished, the money was paid, and Allison was left alone for a few minutes. After that, she was made to service five cocks, one after the other, hardly a chance to pause in between, and her stomach was starting to bloat a little, deciding that if she had to keep doing this, it would be best to not swallow them all, and just let the cum cover her body instead, a method she followed with the next two.

Allison was aware of two people talking, one goading the other into getting a blowjob, the other hesitant, worrying about their girlfriend finding out. Allison knew she knew the voices, that there was no denying it, and once the cock was finally pushed through the hole, it took all her self control to not call out for Scott. To tell him that she was here. Peter, having an idea of what she was considering, quickly turned the bullet on, sending a wave of pleasure through Allison, reminding her of what she was. Slowly, Allison started to stroke the cock, remembering exactly what Scott liked, moving her head forward to suck on the head. The noises he was making suggested she was doing a good job, and gradually, she moved deeper, taking as much of his cock into her mouth as she could. She wished she could reach through, play with his balls like she knew he liked. But the whole wasn't big enough for that, and she clenched her hands into fists, the vibrations from the bullet pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

As Scott came, Allison proudly let him coat her face, moaning as it made her cum too, her thighs clenching tightly.

Drunk from her orgasm, her mind was floating as another cock was pressed through the hole, and submissively, she wrapped her lips around it, much like she had the others. The taste was familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly who it was. They didn't last long before they were grunting, their voice suddenly coming from the silence.

"Fucking dirty slut... Better drink all my cum." Chris' voice said, her Allison was almost brought to tears. But she could never say no to her daddy, doing exactly as he asked, curling onto her side in the box.

Slamming the door shut, Peter moved over to the box, and sliding the panel out, watched as Allison crawled out on her hands and knees, her nipples aching, but she didn't complain about it.

"Just wait until you see the show you put on tonight, Princess. I'm so proud."

"I want to go home." She whispered, exhausted from the day. She should've told them who she was. Told them to get help. But a part of her was scared to lose what she had with Peter. Not because she loved him, but because a twisted, perverted part of her knew how much she loved it.

Peter stroked her hair, taking her leash, and letting her crawl to the car, if that's what she chose to do. The money she'd made was irrelevant, he had plenty saved up, but she didn't need to know that. Hopefully, the pet he knew would come back to him once she was in the centre of a gang bang. And that certainly couldn't happen anywhere near Beacon Hills.


End file.
